Cuestión de sexos
by abygate69
Summary: Viñetas de momentos en las vidas de nuestros personajes, que hacen la diferencia entre los chicos y las chicas.¿O tal vez no? ¡Pasad y leed!. ¡Es mi primer fic! Spoilers Príncipe Mestizo.
1. Cordura

CUESTIÓN DE SEXOS

**Cordura.**

Todo ser viviente en este planeta piensa que hay dos tipos de personas. _Cuerdas _y _locas._ Bueno tres si se cuentan el tipo de personas que son los políticos, pero de eso no hablamos por el momento.

Quiero decir que no nos hemos parado a pensar realmente qué tipo de persona somos nosotros. Puede que nuestros amigos o vecinos piensen que una persona en concreto está en su sano juicio, cuando en realidad, cada uno esconde algo que carece completamente de sentido en lo más recóndito de nuestra mente, de nuestro cerebro.

_Eso _es precisamente lo que se diferencian las personas _normales_ de las personas _raras,_ que las primeras esconden sus excentricidades, sus imaginaciones y pensamientos que, según la sociedad actual, están fuera de lo común, y las otras, simplemente se dejan ver cómo son en su completud.

Digamos que este planeta se va dividiendo:

Los humanos.

Dentro de los humanos, generalmente _cuerdos_ encontramos a los muggles, que consideran rara a un grupo de gente que apenas conocen: la comunidad mágica.

Dentro de la comunidad mágica, encontramos a personas como Luna Lovegood

Para Luna Lovegood, creer en los snorkacs de cuernos arrugados, o en los nargles, es sólo una pequeña parte de ella, de su ser, que saca a relucir sin ningún tipo de reparo, aún sabiendo que todo Howarts la tacha de Lunática.

Sabiendo esto, su permanente estado de locura soñadora y fantasía, es más permisible siendo ella una chica. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe. Persona excéntrica número uno.

Draco Malfoy tiene pánico a los hurones. Pero ahora mismo nadie sospecha de ello. Casi nadie.

Persona excéntrica número dos.

Harry Potter se dedica a contarle a Ginny Weasley las pecas de la nariz. Pero sólo ella lo sabe. Ella y otra persona más.

Persona excéntrica número tres.

Ernie McMillan tiene un osito de peluche a la edad de diecisiete años. Nadie lo sabe. Casi nadie.

Persona excéntrica número cuatro.

Albus Dumbledore adora los caramelos de limón. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Persona excéntrica número cinco.

Todos ellos son chicos, por eso casi nadie sabe sus excentricidades, a excepción de Dumbledore. Será porque él, al igual que Luna Lovegood, está chiflado. Chiflado al modo de ver de la sociedad. O eso, o al final va a resultar que Albus Dumbledore tiene un lado femenino. Femenino porque las mujeres mostramos en gran parte nuestras excentricidades, y eso no lo entiende nadie. _Eso_ también nos hace ser raras. A mí, la autora, me gusta la serie de Dragon Ball, y mis pies visten unas zapatillas de calaveras. Y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Todos estamos locos.

Persona excéntrica número seis.

**Abygate69**


	2. Alcohol

**Alcohol**

La sala común de Slytherin estaba completamente abarrotada, y su festivo ambiente no tenía nada que envidiar a una salvaje despedida de soltero. Repartidas por las mesas había todo tipo de chucherías sólidas, así como bollos, patatas fritas y nachos con queso, pero eran los líquidos los que se llevaban más atención por parte de las serpientes, todo tipo de botellas con bebidas alcohólicas, mágicas y muggles rulaban por la habitación de mano en mano. ¿El motivo? El diecisiete cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy.

La variada música llenaba la sala, algunos de los alumnos habían formado una fila y se habían puesto a dar vueltas por la estancia, provocando que a su paso se les unieran más y más personas.

La verdad es que nadie habría imaginado que Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy fueran los primeros en formar esa cola para bailar la conga. Si en ese momento algún Gryffindor entrara por la puerta de la Sala Común, contrataría directamente a un psicólogo, o se encerraría en una habitación acolchada a causa del trauma que aquella visión podría causar al cerebro.

Bueno, dejando a un lado las exageraciones, ya que todo esto era más bien a causa del alcohol, ese jodido líquido que termina bebiendo todo el mundo en este chiflado planeta, aunque sea sólo para probarlo, y que, en su abundante consumo produce un estado de idiotez grave inusual en el individuo.

Draco se encontraba exactamente en ese estado, peligrosamente avanzado, cuando en el tocadiscos sonó _Pure Intuition_ de Shakira, y sorpresivamente, el chavalín se subió a una mesa derribando un par de vasos en el camino, impulsado por la emoción que le causaba aquella cantante.

Fue en el estribillo, cuando Blaise y Pansy subieron con él y se unieron a su canto que, por cierto no estaba del todo mal.

_You know it's now or never_

_I have a feeling inside_

_(Despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer)_

_And intuition's always been a woman's guide_

_(Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer)_

_We've waiting each other since before we were born_

_(Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando)_

_And will I want you even after I am gone_

_(Así estoy dispuesta a todo amor)_

Pero entonces, Draco, en un "movimiento sexy", resbaló y cayó, llevándose con él a Pany y a Blaise, desatando las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Cualquiera podría pensar que la vena artística de Draco quedó oculta, pero sus compañeros de casa son cabrones por naturaleza.

El sujeto se levantó a la mañana siguiente con una resaca de campeonato, rematándolo con un glorioso día de clases aburridas y desesperantes, al igual que sus profesores. Odiaba tener que sentarse en una silla mientras el trasero se le iba quedando cuadrado poco a poco, mientras un gilipollas te contaba un tremendo rollo.

"_Un tremendo coñazo más bien"_ Pensó, y más aún si tan sólo la luz solar le atravesaba el cerebro como un dardo, provocándole migraña.

Draco entró solo al gran comedor, pero nada más cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta, todo el alumnado y profesorado quedó en silencio. Al momento siguiente la mesa de Slytherin comenzó a cantar, seguida rápidamente por las demás, incluyendo a cuatro-ojos, el zanahorio y la sabelotodo.

_I have a feeling inside_

_(Despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer)_

_And intuition's always been a woman's guide_

_(Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer)_

_We've waiting each other since before we were born_

_(Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando)_

_And I will want you even after I am gone_

_(Así estoy dispuesta a todo amor)_

Para colmo de males, el vejete también se habían animado, y éste último empezó a dar palmas, animando a sus alumnos a cantar más fuerte.

* * *

Es evidente que voy chica, chico, chica, chico… la siguiente es una chica, pero aún no estoy segura de a quién poner y sobre qué irá la viñeta, así que podéis mandar sugerencias.

Gracias por leer.

Abygate69


	3. Reflejo

**Reflejo**

No lo puede evitar. Para ella es como una especie de costumbre, una manía que a veces intenta borrar, pero sólo le dura unos minutos. Es como un acto _reflejo._

Está sentada sola en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, con la vista fija en un pesado volumen de Runas Antiguas, distrayendo su mente por minutos, pensando si algún día se dejará de preocupar tanto por los estudios.

"_Te esfuerzas demasiado"_

Tiene razón. Joder, odia cuando el pelirrojo tiene razón, porque nunca la tiene, y mucho menos con ella. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con la hermana del "Rey de Roma", que por la puerta asoma, y nunca mejor dicho.

Ginny la busca con la mirada desde el umbral de la puerta, y se sienta con ella nada más divisarla. Ginny sonríe, y eso es algo que les vuelve locos. Pero ahora la sonríe a ella, a Hermione.

Le gustaría parecerse más a la pelirroja, estar más pendiente de vivir, y dejar de vez en cuando a un lado los estudios, dejar de ser la sabelotodo, dejar de corregir a todo ser viviente cuando no utiliza la palabra correcta. A veces le gustaría que su borroso reflejo a causa de su personalidad bipolar, se pareciera un poco al de Ginny. Y lo intenta, pero no lo puede evitar y tan pronto es la pelirroja, vuelve a transformarse en ratón de biblioteca en cuanto suenan las campanadas, igual que la calabaza de Cenicienta.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado.

Hermione levanta la cabeza y sonríe a su amiga.

- Ojalá pudiera parecerme más a ti Ginny.

La joven observa a su amiga unos minutos, aunque sus palabras podrían no tener sentido para una tercera persona, la pequeña Weasley entiende perfectamente, y maquinó rápidamente una frase lo más inteligente posible para contestarla.

- Deberías pensar quién eres realmente Hermione, y así sabrás que sólo debes parecerte a ti misma.

Profundo. Eso ha sido podidamente profundo, tanto, que si Hermione cayera dentro, fijo que no podría salir.

**Abygate69**


	4. Diecisiete

**Diecisiete.**

_Diecisiete_. A Harry le gusta ese número. Le hace recordar muchas cosas, sobre todo aquel día. Más bien aquella noche. Diecisiete eran los años que ella iba a cumplir en ese año. Diecisiete eran las veces que pensaba en ella durante el día hasta que discutieron. Diecisiete eran las veces que él deseaba oír un "Hola" de sus labios.

Diecisiete fueron las veces que maldijo a Neville por dejarlo accidentalmente en ridículo ante ella.

Diecisiete fueron las veces que maldijo a Ron por hacer más o menos lo mismo.

Diecisiete fueron las veces que le agradeció a Dobby la decoración navideña de aquella sala.

Diecisiete eran las parejas que había allí, observando, cuando ella le dijo "Hasta la vista Harry".

Diecisiete son los años que Harry tiene en este preciso momento, mientras piensa en ese número que tanto le recuerda a ella, aunque ahora no le guste, Harry sabe que va a recordar esa noche el resto de sus días.

Diecisiete fueron las lágrimas que ella derramó aquella noche, delante suya.

Diecisiete fueron los pasos que dieron entre los dos para acercarse el uno al otro.

Diecisiete eran los latidos por segundo que daba su corazón en aquel momento.

Diecisiete pestañas, diecisiete lágrimas que pendían de ellas.

Diecisiete eran las pecas que Cho Chang tenía en la nariz.

Diecisiete han sido las veces que Harry se ha repetido dicha palabra en este momento. _Diecisiete_.

**Abygate69**


	5. Torpe

**Torpe**

Dobló una esquina sigilosamente y se asomó al pasillo. Vacío. Con la varita en ristre, caminó lentamente, con la espalda pegada a la pared, lo más silenciosamente posible. El oscuro corredor estaba apenas iluminado por unas débiles antorchas, y eso no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios y apretar más los nudos que se formaron en su garganta y estómago minutos antes.

Tenía la espalda tan pegada al muro que no se dio cuenta de los cuadros que detrás estaban colgados. Y chocó con uno de ellos. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo para sujetarlo y evitar que cayera al suelo. Suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, estaba de los nervios, sabiendo que varios profesionales estaban observando todos y cada uno de sus torpes movimientos. Una gota de sudor cruzó su frente… ¿Sudor? En la vida había sudado como un camionero, aunque no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el lugar y momento en el que se encontraba.

Se secó el rostro con la manga de su túnica y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Dobló otra esquina para encararse con una gran puerta de madera. Ese debía de ser su objetivo de la prueba. Dirigió su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta… se lo pensó mejor, girando el pomo haría demasiado ruido, así que optó por un hechizo no verbal.

Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia la cerradura que, segundos después se abrió con un casi imperceptible crujido. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta y se adentró en la oscura estancia, con la camiseta de _Hombres G_ que llevaba bajo la túnica, pegada completamente a la espalda a causa del sudor.

"_Merlín, parezco un tío. Ni que acabara de salir de la ducha"_

Fue en ese momento en el que perdió la concentración, y no observó el suelo, que formaba a sus pies un escalón.

¡¡¡PAF!!!

¡¡¡PUM!!!

¡¡¡CRASH, PATAPÚM, PLAF!!!

Al suelo.

- ¡Por el amor de Merlín!.- Gritó una voz.- ¡Ésta es la decimocuarta vez que repites esta prueba Tonks! Lo siento pero no has pasado la prueba de Sigilo y Rastreo, tendrás que repetirla el próximo día.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Tonks bajando la cabeza. Estaba harta de pasar esa estúpida prueba, a este paso nunca conseguiría ser auror.

El hombre que había gritado se alejó, dejando a la estrambótica chica completamente decepcionada, con su melena violeta cayendo sobre los hombros. Una mano grande y regordeta se posó en su hombro, Tonks se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Alastor, que también había estado obsevando la prueba de la chica.

- Lo conseguirás la próxima vez. Sólo tienes que practicar y centrarte en la prueba.

- Es la decimocuarta vez que me lo dices, Ojoloco.

- Todo tiene sus pros y sus contras, no te resultó difícil aprobar Ocultación y Disfraces ¿verdad?, a cambio de ser metamorfomaga, eres una torpe. Tiene que estar compensado.


	6. Fobia

**Fobia**

Navidad. El jardín de la Madriguera estaba totalmente cubierto de fría y blanca nieve, y unos cuantos gnomos correteaban por la superficie, quedando de vez en cuando enterrados hasta el cuello debido a los más de treinta centímetros que cubrían el suelo.

Dentro de la casa, en el salón más concretamente, dos niños pelirrojos idénticos, de unos once años, hablaban entre sí y reían, emocionados por su primer año en la escuela Howarts, que habían empezado meses atrás. Ajeno a todo, Arthur Weasley estaba leyendo _el Profeta _tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, cuanto una cuarta cabellera pelirroja apareció en el piso inferior.

- Bu… buenos días papá.- dijo el niño bostezando.

- Buenos días Ronie.

El niño, de unos nueve años, iba abrazado a su osito de peluche, del que no se soltó desde que tenía tres años, y miró con reproche a su padre.

- Ron.

- Eso he dicho.- dijo Arthur, aún con la vista fija en el periódico, sin hacer apenas caso de lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo.

Ron siguió su camino y entró en el salón, encontrándose con Fred y George hablando animadamente. Los gemelos se giraron hacia él nada más hiciera su aparición por la puerta que daba a la cocina, y se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Buenos días Ronie.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

- Ron.- contestó secamente el otro.- He dormido bien gracias.

- ¿Sabes? George y yo hemos estado hablando y como ya llevas tiempo pidiéndolo, hemos decidido enseñarte DOS trucos que hemos aprendido en Howarts.

- ¿De veras?.- chilló el pequeño, emocionado.

- Sí claro.- dijo George.- Verás el primero… - se levantó y se agachó para recoger a _Scabbers _que en ese momento reposaba tranquila en el suelo.- sirve para volver a _Scabbers _de color amarillo.

- ¿Y para qué querría yo volver amarilla a una rata?

- ¿Quieres aprenderlo o no?.- Ron asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y se acercó a los gemelos.

- Bien, sólo tienes que decir.-Gerorge se aclaró la garganta y dijo-: "_Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratilla"_

Los tres chicos miraron a la rata. No pasó nada.

- Yo no veo que se vuelva amarilla.- dijo Ron

- Bueno eso lo tendrás que probar tú cuando vayas el año que viene a Howarts.- dijo Fred. Ron miró a su hermano con gesto de enfado y reproche, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Y ahora viene el segundo.- dijo George.- ¿Estás listo?.- Ron asintió.

Los dos hermanos estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera para asustar a su hermano pequeño, así que se levantaron y señalaron con el dedo al osito de peluche que Ron aún sujetaba, pusieron caras de tremenda concentración.

- ¡BUUUUUUH!.- gritaron los gemelos a la vez. Ron pegó un pequeño brinco y se aferró más a su osito que, ante la mirada aterrada y atónita de los gemelos, se empezó a mover en los brazos de su hermanito.

Ron, aún mirando a los gemelos, que quedó totalmente blanco, mientras su osito seguía retorciéndose. Al segundo siguiente ocho patas, largas y peludas, empezaron a surgir de las costuras de la tela del peluche, y se hacían cada vez más grandes y terroríficas. Ron asustado, soltó el peluche y se alejó un par de pasos, observando aún horrorizado cómo su único compañero de la infancia que no era pelirrojo, se transformaba poco a poco en una tarántula del tamaño de un perro grande, y se iba acercando a él, acechando y acorralándole.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Chilló.

Ron salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde su padre, a pesar de haber oído el grito seguía leyendo el periódico, pasando olímpicamente de la araña gigante que había aparecido en el salón y de su hijo pequeño, que había huido en dirección a la habitación de su madre, totalmente blanco, y llorando por el susto.

Fred y George aún estaban atónitos, no tenían pensado ni por asomo el convertir el osito de su hermano en araña, y estaban completamente blancos, pensando en la que les podría caer cuando bajara su madre hecha un basilisco, preguntando porqué Ron estaba tan asustado.

La quinta melena pelirroja, ésta vez más larga, asomó al marco de la puerta del salón, dejando ver una carita de unos ocho años, con las mejillas y la nariz llena de pecas.

- Os la vais a cargar otra vez… - dijo Ginny, formando una pequeña sonrisilla infantil.

Fue en ese momento, ese mismo día, en el que Ronald Weasley cogió _fobia _por las arañas. Suerte que no sabe quién es Spiderman.

* * *

Abygate


	7. Hormonas

**n/a: Aviso antes de leer el capítulo, para las personas que aún no han leído el **_**Príncipe Mestizo**_**, que en esta viñeta hay spoilers. **

**Hormonas**

Lavender Brown estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la Sala Común, terminando una complicada predicción para la profesora Trelawney, cuando alguien se asomó por la puerta que daba a la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos, sacando a la joven de sus predicciones mátemáticas.

Ron, con expresión enfadada y somnolienta, se adentró en la sala común y, reparando en la presencia de su compañera, se sentó junto a ella, soltando un gruñido como saludo.

- ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?- preguntó la chica.

- Eso también debería preguntarlo yo.- gruñó Ron. Lavender le sonrió divertida.

- Acabo de terminar el trabajo para Slughorn. Te toca.

- Me he despertado.

- ¿Es esa también la causa de tu mal humor?.- Ron arrugó la nariz y se miró los pies, ahora descalzos. Lavender se alegraba en ese momento de que el chico no llevara su ridículo pijama rojo de franela, que le hacía parecer un niño de mamá. En lugar de eso, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, normal y corriente, junto con un pantalón largo deportivo, mientras que ella aún no se había quitado el uniforme del colegio.

- Discutí con mi hermana después del entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la pillé con el estúpido de Thomas, magreándose detrás del tapiz que ataja hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Bueno son novios ¿Verdad¿Qué creías que hacían¿Jugar al parchís?

Ron le dedicó a la chica una mirada de odio, pero ésta siguió sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo para que estés aún así?

- Ella me dijo que no era asunto mío con quién salía ni lo que hacía, pero yo le dije que sí era asunto mío y que no me gustaba que la gente dijera que Ginny era una… -Ron se interrumpió, pero Lavender acabó la frase por él.

- ¿Guarra?

- Joder Lavender cómo te pasas. Pero sí algo así.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Y entonces ella dijo… - Ron se detuvo un momento y se sonrojó.

- ¿Sí?

- Ella dijo que yo me comportaba así porque… porque…- tragó saliva.

- ¿Sí?

- …porque nunca había besado a nadie… - terminó en un susurro. Lavender, comprensiva, pero divertida, miró al suelo, manteniendo la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ron, aún colorado, aumentó su enfado gradualmente a la par que el silencio de Lavender se alargaba.

- ¿Y tiene razón?- Ron guardó silencio.- Vamos Ronald, no pasa nada, yo aún no he besado a nadie tampoco, bueno, no al menos con lengua…- Ron, comprendiendo que Lavender sólo quería animarle, asintió silenciosamente, con la vista aún fija en el suelo. La chica volvió a morderse el labio inferior, y sonrió pícaramente, mientras maquinaba una poderosa idea en su loco cerebro.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que sé como solucionar tu problema.

- Ah ¿si?.- dijo Ron esperanzado. Lavender sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomó delicadamente el rostro del chico con ambas manos y le plantó un sensual y salvaje beso, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un _"muerdo"_ de película. Tras un largo y húmedo pulso de músculos sin hueso, Lavender soltó al pelirrojo y, con una sonrisa radiante, se levantó y caminó hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, habiendo cumplido su objetivo de principio de curso.

Ron se había quedado completamente pasmado. Unos minutos después consiguió reaccionar, formando una sonrisa bobalicona en su pecosa faz, pensando en la inesperada venganza que había surgido para su hermana pequeña.

Ya en el dormitorio de las chicas, Lavender se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, sonriendo tontamente, mentalizándose del momento que pensaba que nunca llegaría, y que acababa de pasar.

Al día siguiente, después de la comida, Lavender caminaba sola en dirección al baño de las chicas, cuando un fuerte brazo la agarró y la llevó detrás de una armadura, sujetándola de la cintura.

"_Lo poco que tiene que hace una para despertar las hormonas…"_ Pensó Lavender cuando salió de detrás de la armadura, completamente ruborizada.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Un besote!

Abygate69


	8. Padre

**  
**n/a: En respuesta a la primera petición, le dedico este drabble a rachel-black87, espero que lo disfrute n.n

**Padre**

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Canuto había estado de tan buen humor, que su alegría se expandió por todo el número doce de Gimmauld Place, contagiando a sus temporales habitantes. Pero su buen humor ya mencionado fue disminuyendo poco a poco, a medida que las vacaciones se acababan, consiguiendo que el efecto de euforia desapareciera por completo de la casa.

Los últimos días los pasó en la habitación de Buckbeak, sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupado, sobre todo por todo lo que había pasado en el ministerio con el señor Weasley, y con las pesadillas de su ahijado. Realmente, el espíritu de la Navidad se había esfumado a una velocidad alarmante, sobre todo en él, un Merodeador, y eso era algo preocupante.

Una tarde, Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Buckbeak, como ya era costumbre, y acariciaba el cuello del animal, que estaba tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, cuando sin previo aviso, se abrió la puerta de la habitación precediendo a una cabellera castaña perteneciente a una Hermione de unos quince años.

- ¿Harry?.- dijo la chica entornando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación.

- No, Sirius.

- Vaya, hola Sirius. ¿No sabrás dónde está Harry verdad?- Sirius negó con la cabeza, y la chica bufó de enfado.- He estado buscando a ese idiota por toda la casa.

- ¿Para qué lo buscas? Si se puede preguntar claro.

- Ya lo has hecho… - Hermione entró y cerró la puerta, recargando la espalda en ella.- Estoy preocupada por él. Y también por ti.

Hermione caminó hacia él, mientras éste la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de diversión y ¿preocupación?. La chica se sentó a su lado, el que no estaba ocupado por el hipogrifo, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un casi imperceptible deje de angustia en la voz.

- Estoy preocupada porque tanto uno como otro no hacéis más que esconderos y evitar al resto, como si pensarais que así se pueden solucionar las cosas.

- Hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar.- saltó Sirius.

- Eso no es cierto. Todo en este mundo se puede solucionar, excepto la muerte. Que unas soluciones sean más difíciles que otras, no quiere decir que sean imposibles.

Sirius sonrió a la muchacha, que pareció sonrojarse por un instante. Le encantaba esa chica, simplemente tenía respuestas para todo, para todas las situaciones, para todas las personas. Todo eso, sin mencionar la habilidad que tenía para lanzar hechizos, contrahechizos, fabricar pociones, y todo lo que le echaran encima.

- Eres una bruja increíble Hermione.- dijo Sirius, consiguiendo que la chica, a causa de su rubor, bajara la vista al suelo.- Cuando te miro, me alegra pensar que serás una persona que va allegar lejos. Y por si fuera poco eres la mejor amiga de lo que más me importa en este mundo.

Hermione miró a Sirius sorprendida, jamás le habían dicho algo así, y para nada podía esperárselo de alguien como él. Sirius alargó un brazo y la acarició el pelo, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja, cuando notó un mechón algo más rígido en su melena. Una trencita, pequeña y fina se escondía entre los enmarañados mechones de Hermione, pasando completamente desapercibida.

- No sabía que te dedicaras a auto-sesiones de peluquería.

- Es sólo puro aburrimiento.- dijo la chica, aún ruborizada.- Tengo unas cuantas hechas por todo el pelo.- metió una mano por su cabellera y le mostró otra trenza pequeña a Sirius. Éste al verla sonrió tiernamente, y abrazó a la joven por los hombros.

- Si yo fuera tu padre, me sentiría realmente orgulloso de ti.- Hermione también le sonrió y el ex-Merodeador posó un tierno y fraternal beso en la frente de la muchacha.

- Él ya lo está…

* * *

n/a: Bueno como és lógico, la escena se produce durante el quinto año de los chicos en Howarts. Ya, ya sé que no ha pasado nada entre ellos, pero la verdad es que nunca los he visto como pareja, y Hermione, como habéis podido ver, no veía a Sirius como un padre, físicamente le atraía bastante… O.o

Un besazo

Abygate


	9. Vueltas

**Vueltas**

El sol salió algo más tarde una mañana de Sábado, anunciando la llegada del invierno. La menor de los Weasley se levantó de la cama apenas había empezado a haber luz en el cielo, y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de Howarts, adelantándose al amanecer.

Últimamente no hacía más que pasear sola o con la única presencia de Luna, mientras en su pequeña cabeza pelirroja no hacía más que darle vueltas al mismo tema: Harry. Bueno la verdad es que Harry ocupaba su mente durante bastante tiempo, horas incluso, pero desde lo todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio, estaba prácticamente pensando en él las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque no sólo la carcomía lo del ministerio, sino también lo sucedido con él y Cho.

El año pasado se enteró por Lavender Brown que Harry había pedido salir a Chang el día de San Valentín, y que habían pasado la mañana en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

"_Por Merlín, en aquella época yo estaba con Michael, ¿es que eso no significó nada para mí?" _

"_Por supuesto que no. Llevas toda la vida encaprichada de Harry, y aunque no quieras eso no va a cambiar, por muchos chicos que conozcas" _Dijo una insoportable vocecilla en su cabeza.

"_Eso no es cierto. Michael fue el primer chico que se fijó en mí, el primer chico que me besó, el primer chico con el que salí… y esas cosas no las voy a olvidar. Además Hermione tiene razón, tengo que dejar de pensar en Harry y tantear más el terreno, tal ven conozca a alguien que me haga olvidar que estoy enamorada de él…"_

Caminaba mirando al suelo y tan metida en sus cosas que no advirtió que alguien se acercaba a ella en dirección contraria, y al parecer esa persona tampoco se percató de la presencia de la joven.

¡PUM!

- ¡Mira por dónde andas Thomas!.- gritó Ginny, enojada por la interrupción a sus meditaciones.

- ¿Por qué no miras tú también tapón? Has sido tú la que ha chocado.- dijo Dean. Al parecer venía del campo de quidditch, llevaba la túnica manchada de polvo y la escoba en la mano. La chica le lanzó una mirada de odio y siguió caminando, saliendo a los terrenos.

"_Ese gilipollas de Thomas… mira que llamarme tapón… si no me llega a pillar despistada le lanzo una maldición mocomurciélagos, a ver si así se le quita la tontería"_

Salió al exterior y recibió una bofetada de aire frío en el rostro. Siguió caminando, sus pequeños pies hacían crujir la hierva, húmeda por el rocío de la noche, y la condujeron hacia el haya que había junto al lago. Se sentó en el húmedo césped y observó la superficie de lago, tan calmada que parecía un gran espejo.

"_Maldita sea Chang. Las veces que he soñado yo estar en tu lugar. Desde tercero Harry está coladísimo por ella, y la listilla sólo le hizo caso tras la muerte de Diggory."_

"_Pero no puedes culparla. Chang pasaba por un momento difícil ¿recuerdas?"_dijo la voz de nuevo.

"_Tiene razón. Además no culpo a Harry, Cho es buena persona y además es guapa, cualquier chico querría salir con ella, solamente es envidia. ¿Envidia? Y una mierda, estoy celosa."_ Dio un puñetazo en el suelo de rabia, pensando en la dichosa palabra.

"_Odio admitirlo. Odio estar celosa. Y odio a Harry por ser tan estúpido, tantos años delante de él y aún no se ha dado cuenta. Tal vez deba empezar a olvidarle, pero ésta vez en serio." _Por su mente, y casi sin quererlo, apareció la imagen de Thomas y curvó los labios en una maliciosa sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró al recordar las palabras de Hermione.

"_Nunca, Ginny y escúchame bien, nunca salgas con alguien por celos y mucho menos por despecho. Podrías hacer daño, no sólo a esa persona, sino también a ti misma."_

"_Joder Hermione, no sé cómo lo consigue pero siempre tiene razón, incluso con respecto a los tíos. Y eso que apenas tiene experiencia."_

"_Pero recuerda que sus mejores amigos son dos chicos y eso le hace ganar puntos."_

"_También es verdad. Pero, un momento. ¿Quién ha dicho aquí que mi interés por Dean es cuestión de celos y/o despecho?... nadie…"_

Sonrió de nuevo, mientras Luna, su mejor amiga se sentaba a su lado con dos bollitos rellenos de crema y dos vasos con zumo de calabaza, tendiéndole uno de cada.

- Sabía que no habías ido a desayunar…- dijo la chica rubia con voz soñadora.- He sabido por los _Hermeils mensajeros _que aún estás dándole vueltas a lo de Harry…


	10. Comida

n/a: Bueno como ellas también me han recomendado personajes, éste capítulo va para Little PaNdOra y para hermioneyron (ya que no escribí sobre lo que me pidió). Espero que os guste!

**Comida**

31 de Octubre, Halloween, 21:32 horas. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con las ya típicas calabazas con velas, que lanzaban macabras sonrisas a los estudiantes, murciélagos vivientes y brujas y fantasmas de papel que cubrían el techo encantado que, aquella noche estaba especialmente despejado, dejando ver las estrellas.

James Potter y Remus Lupin estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Sirius Black y Peter Petegrew, contando historias de terror para, sobre todo asustar a Meter, que a estas alturas ya tenía asegurada la noche en vela. Lily Evans había estado observando y escuchando a los Merodeadores con expresión de enfado, apiadándose del pobre Peter.

- … Iba caminando por aquel tétrico cementerio, completamente solo, yo podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de ultratumba que proferían los cuerpos de todos aquellos muggles, que habían sido cruelmente enterrados con vida…- contaba James con voz ronca y expresión seria, mientras Peter gimoteaba sin apetas tocar la comida.-… y entonces…- James se dio la vuelta para que Peter no le viese, y cuando se giró unos minutos después, tenía dos patatas fritas en la boca, a modo de colmillos, que había manchado con ketchup para simular la sangre.- ¡RRRAAAAAAAARGHHHH!.- chilló.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!.- le siguió Peter sin poder contenerse.

- ¡UN VAMPIROOOO! Sin poder escapar, el vampiro me agarró y me clavó los colmillos en el cuello, bebiéndose toda mi sangre…desde entonces… - Peter siguió gimiendo.-… desde entonces ¡SOY UNO DE ELLOS! ¡AAAAARGGGHHH!.- Peter cayó del banco por el susto, y cuando volvió a asomarse, blanco como la cera, James se estaba partiendo de risa, limpiándose el ketchup de la boca. Remus, aunque también se reía, le soltó una colleja a James, haciéndole soltar las patatas que aún hacían de colmillos, y cayeron justo en el plato de Sirius.

- Joder James qué asco, ¡a ver si apuntas la próxima vez!

- ¿Quieres ver mi verdadera puntería Canuto?

- A ver, ¡venga! Quiero ver lo piltrafilla que eres ¡Vamos! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Cornamenta alcanzó un bollo con crema por encima, apuntó, y se lo lanzó a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste se agachó rápidamente y el bollo fue a parar a la cabeza de Lily, que en ese momento estaba hablando tranquilamente con una de sus amigas. Al notar el golpe, Lily se giró y miró a James con cara de odio, él sólo se limitó a señalar a Remus como echándole la culpa, pero estaba claro que eso no coló.

- ¡Eso es puntería hermano!.- gritó Sirius. James sólo miraba a Lily con expresión aterrada. La chica, rápidamente cogió otro bollo, esta vez con nata por encima y se lo lanzó a James, que también se agachó, y el bollo fue a parar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, que estaba detrás de ellos, más concretamente en la espalda de un chico robusto de séptimo.

Lily miró al joven aterrada, seguramente la partiría en dos, pero él, sin mediar palabra, cogió una tarta entera de arándanos y se la lanzó a la chica, y esta vez el proyectil dio en el blanco. De repente Sirius se levantó y gritó:

- ¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!!

Fue entonces, cuando el resto del colegio se levantó de sus asientos y empezó a lanzar por los aires todo lo que tuviera a su alcanze: tartas, bollos, puré de patatas, pudin, arroz con leche, natillas y hojas de lechuga cruzaban el techo del Gran Comedor, derribando de vez en cuando unos cuantos adornos. Pero donde realmente corría la sangre era entre Lily y James, que prácticamente parecían un buffet libre de toda la comida que se había pegado a sus túnicas y a sus cabellos, procuraban lanzarse el uno al otro la mayor cantidad de comida posible.

La mayoría de los profesores había huido, la otra pequeña parte se había escondido debajo de la mesa, pero sólo Dumbledore seguía en su silla, contemplando con diversión la batalla campal de alimentos que se estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar, observando más concretamente cómo Evans y Potter se perseguían el uno al otro lanzándose peligrosas cantidades.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar Potter! ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡¿Sabes cuándo me va a costar quitarme todo esto del pelo?!

- ¡Pero si estás muy bien! ¡Sólo necesitas un plato y ya estás lista para servir!.- gritaba para hacerse oír entre el guirigay de la sala, mientras huía de los proyectiles de la pelirroja.- ¡Vamos no te pongas así! ¡Con comida encima estás mucho más buena!

Entonces Lily, en un arranque de furia contenida e impotencia por quedarse sin munición, persiguió a James a lo largo del Gran Comedor, lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo tiró al suelo, ahora pegajoso y pringoso.

- ¡Si estoy tan buena como para parecer un pastel, entonces sólo me falta la guinda!

Entonces, inesperadamente, Lily juntó sus labios con los de James en un rápido pero dulce beso (literalmente…), para luego levantarse y salir corriendo en busca de más comida para lanzársela a sus amigas.

James, por el impacto de la inesperada situación siguió tumbado en el suelo, mirando cómo los más exquisitos manjares de Howarts sobrevolaban su cabeza de un lado a otro del Gran Comedor. Sirius se agachó junto a él y le levantó, intentando espabilarle.

- ¡Espabila y levántate! ¡Los de Slytherin han volcado una mesa a modo de escudo y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf les están lanzando alitas de pollo!

- Se van a enterar… - dijo James poniéndose en pie y cogiendo una bandeja vacía para utilizarla como escudo.


	11. Pintalabios

**Pintalabios**

Los terrenos de Howarts y las calles de Hosmeade estaban totalmente cubiertas de un manto blanco, una fría mañana de Enero. Los alumnos de tercero y cursos superiores se dirigían hacia el pueblo mágico, caminando con dificultad por la nieve, calándose los bajos de los pantalones vaqueros, haciendo que éstos pesaran más.

Katie Bell caminaba sola, estaba algo arisca y enfadada, una de sus amigas le había regalado un pintalabios por navidad para, según ella, "volverse más femenina", y eso no le había hecho ninguna gracia a la buscadora. Para rematar, su amiga Lenne había quedado con un chico de Hufflepuf, y había dejado plantada a Katie, obligándose a ir sola a Hosmeade. Aunque ir sola a Hosmeade la fastidiaba, siempre estaba bien salir de los terrenos del colegio, y hacer un par de paradas en las tiendas del pueblo para comprar.

Se paró en la puerta de las Tres Escobas, y se pensó el entrar allí de nuevo, después del ataque del collar y las semanas que pasó en San Mungo por eso.

"_No"._ Pensó, y siguió caminando. Entró en Honeydukes para comprar algo de comer, apenas había desayunado, pasó por la casa de las plumas, la biblioteca y por Zonko.

"_Tampoco. Desde que Fred y George abrieron Sortilegios Weasley, esta tienda no es igual… Además ha perdido mucha clientela por ellos. De aquí a nada veo a los gemelos comprar Zonko." _Sonrió al pensar aquello, una vez tuvo una fuerte discusión con la dependienta, que estuvo a punto de venderle a Katie unos polvos para estornudar defectuosos. La mujer estaba empeñada en que los polvos estaban bien, aún después de que Katie se los echara a un alumno de primero para demostrárselo y le empezaran a salir granos de color violeta en la cara.

A lo tonto se le pasó casi todo el día dando vueltas por la calle, hasta que decidió volver al castillo. Caminó por la calle principal, y una mano grande y fuerte la agarró del brazo y la tiró hacia atrás, obligándola a encararse con Blaise Zabini y otros dos corpulentos Slytherin del mismo curso de Katie. La chica se zafó de la mano de la serpiente, y éste dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad, seguramente tenía ganas de tocar las narices y agarró a la primera persona que pilló.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó bruscamente la chica.

- ¿Qué hacías el otro día con ese idiota?- la chica arrugó la nariz ante la pregunta. Estaba claro que se refería al chico con el que Katie había empezado a salir apenas unas semanas.

- Si te refieres a Adam Jobson, primero, no es asunto tuyo, segundo no pienses que porque tú eres idiota, los demás también lo sean.- volvió a girarse, pero Blaise volvió a agarrarla del brazo.

- Lo es si ese capullo sale contigo. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pegarle para que me deje el camino libre?

- No eres mi chulo, Blaise, y yo no soy tu zorra. Déjame en paz.

- Permítame que discrepe, señorita.

Entonces todo ocurrió rápido, Katie, que tenía la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, la sacó y la cerró en un fuerte puño, y cogiendo fuerza con todo el brazo, le estampó la cerrada mano en el pómulo de Blaise, haciéndole caer al suelo instantáneamente. Katie se dio la vuelta, orgullosa, dejando a un Blaise completamente atónito en el suelo. El chico se levantó con ayuda de los dos gorilas, y furioso por la ridícula escena de la que acababa de ser protagonista gritó:

- ¡Ni una palabra a nadie de esto¡¿QUEDA CLARO?!.- rugió, y sus compañeros asintieron enérgicamente, temerosos.

Katie avanzaba en dirección al castillo, con una radiante sonrisa adornándole el rostro, mientras dejaba las pequeñas huellas de sus pies en la blanca nieve que cubría el camino. Abrió la mano con la que había pegado a Zabini, y miró el pintalabios que le había regalado su amiga estas Navidades. Disimuladamente, había agarrado el dichoso cacharro y había aferrado fuertemente los dedos alrededor de él, para así evitar clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano, evitando hacerse daño, y aumentando con ello la potencia del golpe.

Sonrió. _"Cuando la encuentre, voy a darle mil gracias por el pintalabios. Ya le he encontrado utilidad."_


	12. Regalos

n/a: Bueno este capítulo va para Caliope Black, que me sugirió el personaje, y para mí misma, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños :P, y me haré el primer presente del día. Enjoy!

**Regalo**

Pequeño Hangleton estaba mortalmente silencioso aquella noche. Tal vez fuera porque eran las tres de la mañana, o tal vez fuera porque esa noche presagiaba que algo iba a ocurrir. Los pasos del joven muchacho resonaban por las ahora oscuras y estrechas calles del pueblo, retumbando en las paredes de las casas, agrandando la sombra de su atractiva figura detrás de la lámpara que su pálida mano sujetaba. Giró una esquina y ante él apareció lo que estaba buscando, pensó que tal vez habría sido más difícil de encontrar: la mansión de los Riddle. Ensanchó los labios en una amarga sonrisa y siguió caminando lentamente, procurando que el sonido de sus zapatos no despertara a algún curioso pueblerino.

Llegó a la puerta de la mansión y miró hacia arriba, observando las ventanas del piso superior, sorprendiéndose de que en una de ellas todavía hubiera luz. Llamó dos veces al gran portón de madera y esperó respuesta. Nada. Sacó su varita y abrió la cerradura con un avazado alohomora no verbal y la puerta se abrió con un ligero y estremecedor chirrido. Entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Su corazón estaba latiendo al ritmo de un redoble de tambores, no por miedo, si no por emoción, furia, porque iba a cumplir su venganza. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no tenía miedo.

En la larga estancia circular se alzaba una magnífica escalera de mármol cubierta con una alfombra roja, y a los laterales de la sala había dos puertas, en ese momento abiertas, y Tom se asomó a cada una para ver si la persona en concreto que buscabase encontraba allí. Nada, no había nadie. Subió las enormes escaleras y se asomó a ambos lados del pasillo superior, vislumbrando un delgado haz de luz que se escapaba por una de las puertas del lado derecho, con la varita en ristre, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, sobresaltando al hombre que ocupaba en ese momento el lugar.

- Por fin te encuentro, padre.- dijo Tom en un siseo. El hombre estaba sentado en un escritorio al fondo de la estancia, junto a una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel, se levantó brucamente y miró al reciente inquilino con temor.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú, y qué haces en mi casa?- dijo el hombre, alterándose. Tom, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta con la varita en la mano, soltó una fría carcajada que hizo estremecer al hombre, y se adelantó un par de pasos, dejando que la luz de la habitación iluminara su pálido rostro. El hombre retrocedió espantado ante la visión del muchacho, que era prácticamente idéntico a él.

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

- ¿Quién eres?- repitió. Estaba más asustado que nunca, llevó sus ojos a la varita que sostenía el joven, no sabía exactamente lo que podía ser, pero lo que sí sabía era que, si la sujetaba de aquella forma, no podía ser nada bueno.

- Soy tu hijo, Tom.- el hombre retrocedió aún más.- He venido para vengarme.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Tom (hijo) sonrió de forma triste y macabra, y se adelantó unos pasos, acercándose más a su padre.

- Tal vez no lo recuerdes, mi madre, Mérope, me puso tu nombre cuando ella murió. La abandonaste a ella y después a mí, obligándome a vivir en ese estúpido orfanato durante casi dieciséis años, obligándome a vivir con semejante nombre... vulgar nombre...- acabó en un susurro.- ¿Y sabes algo más padre?- el hombre negó con la cabeza- Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y dos de mis regalos tienen que ver contigo...

- ¿Conmigo¿Qué quieres decir?

- El primero, ha sido que gracias a tu nombre, he conseguido adjudicarme otro mucho más satisfactorio, gracias a un simple anagrama, el mundo podrá recordar ese nombre, MI nombre, TU nombre, aunque en menor grado, e inevitablemente asociarán ese nombre con la inmortalidad, con el poder.

Tom Ryddle padre permaneció callado, pensaba que todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla, que se había quedado dormido encima del escritorio, que pronto despertaría...

- Yo soy lord Voldemort.- dijo Tom simplemente.- Y mi segundo regalo vendrá de parte tuya. Tal vez te estés preguntando qué.

- No tengo nada para ti, ni siquiera te conozco, lo único que quiero es que te vayas, si esperas que te de joyas, dinero...

- No, no, no.- Voldemort negó con la cabeza.- Para mí la riqueza no supera a la venganza. Sólo quiero verte morir...


	13. Recuerdos

Él está a su lado. El niño que vivió.

Sabe que ocurre algo, y sin previo aviso su garganta pronuncia _"Alguien viene"_. Una figura se acercaba lentamente a ellos entre la oscura y espesa niebla que cubría aquel lugar, avanzando lentamente con un bulto en su regazo. Se está temiendo algo, pero no lo peor, no quiere pensar que algo malo va a ocurrir, sólo quiere que todo acabe, volver a Howarts, a celebrar la victoria de los dos en el Gran Comedor. Sobre todo, celebrarla con Cho. Lleva horas con esa estúpida prueba y la echa de menos.

A medida que la figura se acercaba, pudieron comprobar que era de pequeña estatura, y que el bulto que llevaba en los brazos parecía un bebé. Miró a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto que en aquel momento ocupaba sus facciones, dando a entender que no sabían a qué venía todo aquello, si tenía que ver con la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Fue entonces, entonces cuando Harry se llevó las manos a la frente y cayó de rodillas, entonces fue cuando el terror y el pánico llenaron su estómago y sus pulmones, cortándole la respiración. Si bien no conocía mucho a Harry, pero tenía cierta constancia de que si le dolía la cicatriz, no podía ser buena señal. La varita de Harry cayó al suelo, y unas frías palabras atravesaron aquel cementerio, fijando el destino de Cedrid Diggory, sellando su juicio final.

- Mata al otro.

Lo siguiente que Cedric oyó fue suficiente para hacer que una rápida sucesión de imágenes pasaran por su cabeza, del presente al pasado, como repasando una larga película que había durado diecisiete años. Largo tiempo para una película, pero corto para ser una vida. Unos segundos en la vida real fueron suficientes para recordar momentos de su vida; unos importantes y otros no tanto, unos felices y otros desgraciados, antes de escuchar el hechizo de la muerte.

- _Avada kedavra._

El rayo de luz verde le hizo ver aquellas imágenes con más nitidez aún, mientras su cuerpo caía pesadamente al suelo, junto a Harry Potter.

Tenía ocho años, caminaba por el patio de aquel colegio muggle, y se acercaba a unos niños algo más mayores que estaban pegando a otro más pequeño. Se acercaba corriendo y tiraba de la chaqueta del que tenía más cerca, tirándolo al suelo hacia atrás y provocando la ira del resto de los chavales, que se lanzaban hacia él con intención de pegarle, levantando los puños. Al momento siguiente esa imagen cambió, mostrando lo que ocurrió aquel mismo día unas horas después, cuando volvía a casa con un labio partido y una ceja sangrante, su madre le abrazaba firmemente mientras su padre daba vueltas por el salón de su casa, histérico y nervioso.

La siguiente escena se dio lugar tres años después, cuando por la ventana de la cocina entraba una bonita lechuza parda, que se posaba en la mesa dejando una carta, y levantó el vuelo con un trozo de bacon en el pico, proveniente del propio plato de Cedric, que estaba desayunando. Cuando cogió la carta y leyó que había sido admitido en la Escuela Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, se levantó corriendo a avisar a sus padres, que saltaron de alegría.

Y una vez más la imagen cambió, dando lugar a cuando tenía catorce años y pasaba por delante de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, y fue cuando la vio. A ella. Caminaba justo por el otro lado de la estantería, los pesados y polvorientos tomos tapaban su rostro hasta la nariz, dejando ver solamente sus ojos, enmarcados por unas finas cejas, y unos largos mechones de cabello negro caían por delante de su nariz. Cogió un llibro particularmente grueso de tapas oscuras y caminó hasta una de las mesas de la biblioteca, siendo seguida sigilosamente por Cedric, que se sentó en una mesa cercana a la suya. Ahora podía observarla al completo, cogió su ejemplar del _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, cuarto curso_ y lo puso tapándose la cara casi al completo, hechando ojeadas por encima de las páginas.

Un fundido en negro le hizo pasar a otra escena, tres años después, la mochila se rompía por las costuras y todos sus libros caían al suelo con gran estrépito. Entonces Harry aparecía por una esquina, y se limitó a decir _"Dragones"_ tras un seco e incómodo saludo. Y todo aquello volvió a cambiar, en lugar de Potter, ahora era Cho la que estaba delante de él, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la frase que salía en aquel momento de los propios labios de Cedric, _"Me preguntaba si… eeh… ¿Quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?" _precedido por una inmediata respuesta afirmativa de la joven: _"Me encantaría" _.

Las imágenes siguientes se sucedieron en su cerebro con una rapidez insoluble, como si fuera el trailer de una película: él y Cho abriendo el baile de Navidad, nadaba bajo las frías y verdes aguas del lago y libraba a Cho de sus ataduras a aquella estatua, salía a la superficie y le proclamaban ganador de la prueba, caminaba por uno de los estrechos pasillos del laberinto, después podía verse corriendo para alcanzar a Potter, pero una tarántula gigante le tapaba el paso, Harry y él frente a la copa de los Tres Magos, decidiendo quién la cogería primero… y después… después el cementerio, Harry caía de rodillas al suelo, luego un rayo de luz verde le atravesó el pecho, Cedric caía al suelo… y se acabó.

Sé qué es lo que pensó cuando aquellos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, llenándolo de tranquilidad, de paz, sabiendo que la persona que le asesinó iba a recibir su recompensa.

"_Me alegro de todo lo que he vivido. No me arrepiento de mis recuerdos."_

_**n/a: Otro capítulo triste… pero ¿nunca os habéis preguntado qué es lo que pasó por la mente de Cedric Diggory cuando iba a morir? Yo si. **_

_**Y por eso he maquinado esta viñeta, para que sepáis que en mi imaginación, aunque Cedric hubiese querido vivir mucho más, no se arrepentía de nada, que estaba completamente satisfecho y orgulloso de lo que había vivido en sus tiernos diecisiete años. Sobre todo sus momentos más importantes con Cho, a la que en su último año consideró la persona más importante para él, siendo "el objeto más preciado" que le arrebataron las sirenas en la segunda prueba del torneo. ¡Ah, por cierto! Visitad mi otro fic, se llama "Verano azul, rojo y blanco", podéis hacerlo desde mi profile (link más arriba por si no lo sabíais) y ya de paso me dejáis un par de comentarios (uno aquí y otro allí :P)**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Abygate69**_


	14. Santa Claus

Santa Claus

- ¿Sabes? Dean estuvo hablándome el otro día de esa costumbre que tienen los muggles por Navidad.

- ¿Qué costumbre?

- Verás, me dijo que cuando los niños muggles son pequeños, les cuentan que el día de Navidad un hombre se cuela por la chimenea de la casa y deja los regalos bajo el árbol.- Hablaba con un dedo levantado, como haciéndose la interesante, mientras la joven que estaba enfrente levantaba una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién?

- El hombre.

- Ah pues eh… - Se llevó el mismo dedo al mentón y miró hacia el techo del Gran Comedor, pensativa.-...creo que era Sun… San… ¡Santa Claus!

- ¿Santa Claus? – Su hermana asintió.- Bonito nombre para una marca de chocolatinas. – Soltó sarcásticamente, y bajó de nuevo la vista al _Profeta Vespertino._

- Pero es curioso, Dean me dijo que el traje característico de Santa Claus era rojo. – Padma resopló sin levantar la vista y pasó bruscamente de página.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No son azules los pitufos? No deberías buscarle sentido a todo eso. Además, la Navidad se caracteriza por el blanco, el rojo y el verde, por lo cual es lógico que ese personaje vista de rojo. – Algo alarmó un poco a Padma, porque levantó la vista del periódico con una ligera expresión de pánico.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero, ¿los muggles dejan que un hombre desconocido se cuele por su chimenea un día tan importante como Navidad?

- Vamos Padma, Santa Claus es un cuento. – Sonrió a su hermana, que relajó un poco el rostro.- Estuve investigando y creo que en algunos países en lugar de Santa Claus, los que visitan a los muggles son los tres Reyes Magos.

- Creo que he oído hablar de ellos. Además de que traen los regalos más tarde, ¿verdad? – Miró a Parvati, que de nuevo había puesto cara de listilla.

- Exacto, llegan el seis de Enero. – Se quedó pensativa largo rato, pero de repente la asaltó una idea.- ¿Padma?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Sabes que Dean me dijo que Santa se caracterizaba por tener la barba y el pelo blancos? – Padma levantó lentamente la mirada de la columna de "_el_ _Profeta"_ que estaba leyendo, y al mismo compás y sincronización que su hermana Parvati, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, más concretamente al asiento que se encontraba en el medio.

_Dumbledore_

- ¿Estás segura de que es un cuento, Parvati? – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Entonces, ¿Dumbledore se dedica a entrar en las casas de los muggles por la chimenea para dejar regalos? – Ambas se miraron unos segundos, pensando en esa posibilidad e imaginándose dicha situación.

- Pero, ¿y si no tienen chimenea? – Preguntó Padma.

- ¿Por el conducto de la calefacción, tal vez? – Aventuró. Padma se encogió de hombros, y las dos volvieron a mirar a Dubledore, que mantenía una animada conversación con Hagrid.

En ese momento, Dean pasó junto a Parvati y al verla con su hermana cogió asiento y saludó alegremente.

- ¡Buenas tardes, gemelas! Cuánto hacía que no te sentabas en Gryffindor, Padma. – Exclamó.

- Dean… - Se aventuró Parvati.

- Dime. – Dean cogió despreocupadamente un tenedor y comenzó a servirse pastel de carne.

- ¿Dumbledore es Santa Claus? – Preguntó Padma.

Dean soltó de golpe el tenedor y miró a las dos chicas, después a Dumbledore, luego a las gemelas de nuevo y finalmente se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no le estuvieran grabando.

- ¿Puedes repetir?

- Que si Dumbledore es Santa Claus. – Respondió impacientemente Padma. Entonces Dean se dobló sobre la mesa y empezó a soltar carcajadas, una detrás de otra, atrayendo la atención de alumnos y profesores que quedaron totalmente en silencio.

- ¡Que si Dumbledore…! – Reía.- ¡…es Santa Claus! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Los pocos alumnos que aún estaban comiendo miraron al viejo director automáticamente, que sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, y mientras Dean seguía retorciéndose de risa, llamó la atención de sus alumnos:

- Han de saber, señoritas Patil, - Empezó el director.- que Santa Claus, también conocido como Papá Noel, se caracteriza por ser un hombre mayor con barba y pelo blanco, sí, pero también por ser un hombre de generosos volúmenes corporales. – Parvati y Padma abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.- Con lo cual, dudo mucho que un vejete esmirriado como yo pudiera ser Santa Claus. Sin embargo, tuve un familiar que compartía una estrecha amistad con él, y según parece ser ha adelgazado bastante así que puede que no estuvieran tan lejos de la realidad. – Dicho esto, Dumbledore se sentó, dejando el comedor en un silencio sepulcral, que poco a poco fue llenándose de murmullos y risas.

Parvati y Padma se miraron estupefactas, y un color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de ambas: el color rojo Santa Claus o rojo Navidad.

n/a: ¡Hola luckys! Ya sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero dado que estamos en fechas, me dije: "Vamos a hacer un drabble de Navidad" principalmente, para decir ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y todas! P jeje y próspero año nuevo, que sólo quedan nueve días para el 2008. Por cierto, ya actualicé el fic de "Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Mary Sue" (publicidad, publicidad), al que le interese que se pase a leerlo y al que no… pues nada XD. Gracias por leer.

Abygate69


End file.
